When a user conducts an internet search, it is usually the case that the search results displayed for a given search query are not related to other queries issued by a user in a given browsing session. Apart from the query, the search results, conventionally, have been related to user similarity, collaborative filtering, tag similarity, and semantic similarity. While search results might be fine-tuned and improved in this manner, a wealth of data and information potentially to be found in a contextual correlation between different queries in a particular user session remains unused.